Crush
by Winter Witch
Summary: ok! My first attempt at a Song Fic, its really bad I know, but don't hurt me!


Crush  
  
Lily Evans walked over to the couch that held her friends, Remus, Sirius, and James. She seemingly absentmindedly plopped down on Sirius's lap. "Oh! I'm sorry Sirius! I didn't see you!" she faux exclaimed, still not moving.   
  
"Sure you are, Lil, and James Potter isn't seeing anyone!" Sirius said, attacking Lily with tickles, she squirmed and slid off of his lap to sit between Sirius and James.   
  
"Hey! That's not fair! You aren't ticklish so I can't use that against you! And besides, Jamsie-poo not seeing anyone is impossible. He's probably got two or three of 'em running around right now!" Lily said, giving James a pat on the knee.   
  
Ah oh, yea yea yea, ah oh  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
James stood and walked over to his entourage, a group of Gryffindor girls who would all give their right hands to go out with James Potter. At once the girls were all over him, hanging on his arms, touching his chest and neck while they were talking.   
  
"Ugh, why does he have to be such a…I dunno…but its not good…" Lily said irritably.  
  
Sirius playfully wrapped his arm around her waist as Remus came and sat on the other side of her. "A girl-magnet? Now, if you're referring to Mister Potter, then you wound me! I don't do so badly myself, remember?" Sirius said, using his famous puppy dog face.   
  
"Yeah I guess so, I guess Remus is the only one that doesn't have hormones controlling his every action!" Lily said admirably, and leaned over and gave Remus a friendly peck on the cheek.   
  
Remus blushed profusely, and looked over at James. "Hmmm…"  
  
I know I should tell you how i feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
"Hmmm-what?" Lily asked, looking over at her friend.   
  
James patted Lily on the head and rose to his feet, bounding down the common room stairs, undoubtedly headed towards the kitchens.   
  
"Nothing…Lil, I'm going to go get a book that I have in my room, I'll be back in a moment." Remus said, as he excused himself and strolled up the Boys' Dormitory stairs.   
  
"Hey! Lils!" Came a voice that made Lily's heart jump inside her chest. "C'mere!" James called, and beckoned with his hand.   
  
Lily promptly rose from her spot, and walked over to the boy she loved. "Yeah, James?" She asked, feeling a bit lightheaded.   
  
"Now, you would tell me if anyone you knew had a crush on me, right?" James asked, teasingly, running his right hand through her beautiful red hair.   
  
"Of course, Jamsie, why?" She asked, her insides fluttering.   
  
"Because, I think that there's someone you haven't told me about…" James said, whispering the words. He had given her a nearly perfect opening, now was her chance!  
  
"Oh, really?" Lily said, barely keeping enough control to get the words out.   
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
'Right, because now is the time when I spill my guts to you, now is the time when I open my heart, tell you I love you, and then you reject me. Yeah, like I'd let THAT happen.' Lily thought, spitefully. She reluctantly pulled away, the pain in her eyes matching the pain in her heart. She walked over to the couch where she had been sitting, and James followed her.   
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
James sat down next to Lily, his gentle hand pushing the hair from her face, and turning her chin to look at him. "Can I talk to you?" James asked.  
  
"Of course, it's me." Lily said as if it were the simplest thing on earth.   
  
"There's someone that I like…well…I think I love her…in fact, I DO love her." James said, and continued, "I just thought that…you should know exactly how I feel about her…because you're my friend…"  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
  
'Oh God…' Lily moaned inwardly, 'He's in love, but with who?'  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
'How can I tell him, how can I let him see that I'm in love with him, when he's in love with somebody, somebody else?' She thought dejectedly.   
  
You say everything that no one says  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...  
  
"And…because…I love you," James finished, he looked into Lily's eyes, looking for acceptance, trust, love…rejection.   
  
"You-You Love me?" Lily asked, hardly daring to believe it. "No one has ever said that to me before…"  
  
"I'm glad, because then I couldn't say it now…I love you, Lily." He whispered, and leaned in for a deep, romantic kiss…with his one true love. 


End file.
